


Mission Impossible: Birthday Party Edition

by softrdj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Iron Family, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrdj/pseuds/softrdj
Summary: Morgan’s 6th birthday is coming up very soon and Pepper is out of town. She would know exactly what to do, but Tony? He absolutely does not know how to plan a 6 year old girl’s birthday party, so he calls in the big guns.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Mission Impossible: Birthday Party Edition

Morgan Stark is about to turn 6 years old in less than two days and Pepper Stark just so happens to be out of town on a business trip. “Honey, it isn’t rocket science. Kids are easy to please.” Pepper is trying to convince Tony that he can do this, but he absolutely cannot. “No, Pepper, you don’t get it. This is my little girl. Everything has to be just perfect and I have no idea what I’m doing. I’d rather attempt actual rocket science.” Pepper sighs into the phone. “Just try not to stress about it too much. That’s all I’m saying here. She will enjoy anything you put together for her.” Tony is about to argue but he hears distant voices on the other line and then Pepper continues. “I have to go Tony, why don’t you call Peter or Rhodey to help you out, yeah?” Tony smiles. Why didn’t he think of that before. God, what would he do without Pepper? Fall apart, surely. “Great idea, Pep. I love you and I’ll see you soon.” She responds and Tony can tell she’s smiling even through the phone. “I love you, too. Talk later.” Then the line cuts out. 

Tony glances at the time to see that it is just past noon. He calls up the stairs. “It’s time for lunch, squirt!” He walks over to the kitchen as he hears little feet padding down the staircase. “Daddy, daddy! For lunch can I have a peanut butter and jelly?” Morgan runs up to Tony’s legs excitedly. PB&J is one of her all time favorites. Tony bends down to lift Morgan up to his height. “Of course you can, honey.” He brushes her messy “playtime” hair out of her eyes. “Now, do you want strawberry or grape?”

~

After making Morgan her lunch and tucking her into bed for a nap, Tony sits down on the couch. He pulls out his phone to text both Peter and Rhodey. Something along the lines of “SOS I need help planning a six year olds birthday party!!!!!” Yes, he might’ve over done it with the exclamation points but this is important. He hits send and then decides that he will rest his eyes for a minute.

Not long after falling asleep on the very comfortable couch, Tony awakes to a knock on the door. He gets up with a groan and makes his way to it. As soon as he opened the door he lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank God you’re here. I thought I was going to lose my mind.” Tony smiles and pulls Peter in for a hug. “It’s good to see you Mr. Stark. I’m glad I could provide some serious help in this time of need.” Tony rolls his eyes and nudges Peter in the ribs. “Kid, don’t make me regret asking, I could just send you on back home to May and Happy.” Peter walks inside, holding the straps on his overnight bag. Tony closes the door behind him. Peter groans at the mention of his aunt and Happy. “No, please. I’m begging you. They’re so sappy and gross that it hurts. It physically hurts me Mr. Stark.” 

Tony chuckles at the kid’s theatrics. “Yeah, yeah. I doubt it’s that bad.” Peter glares at Tony playfully and sits down on the couch. Tony sits next to him. “You don’t have to live with them, Mr. Stark. They’re disgusting. Anyways, let’s get on to what I’m here for. You need help planning Morgan’s birthday party?” Peter stifles a giggle and grins at Tony. Tony rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Don’t laugh, this is a very serious matter. I have no idea what I’m doing” Peter actually lets out a laugh at that. “It has been almost six years now of you being a parent” He pauses. “Actually it’s been even longer if you consider the two years, before everything, of you mentoring me. Yet, you have no idea what to do for a birthday party. This is absolutely HILARIOUS.” Tony glares. “You know I could literally kick your ass right now. No joke.” Peter gently punched Tony in the shoulder. “You wouldn’t dare, because if you did, then I wouldn’t help you plan the party.” Peter sticks out his tongue playfully. “Speaking of, let’s get to planning, shall we?”

~

Today is the birthday party. Shortly after Tony and Peter started bouncing ideas off the other, Rhodey had shown up to help. They came up with what the thought would be the perfect party for Morgan and they quickly got to work putting it together. They got a bouncy castle and had a desert table. They even invited the Barton’s and the Lang’s so that Morgan could get to see all of their kids. Tony was so happy to see that Morgan loved everything they set up for her. He even got plenty of pictures to Pepper. 

The party is currently wrapping up and all of the guests are leaving. Peter and Rhodey stay to help Tony with the mess. After hugging the last guest goodbye, Morgan came stumbling up to Tony. “Daddy!!! That was the best birthday party ever.” Tony smiled and crouched down to her level. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it, honey.” He looks up at Peter and winks. “You’ll have to thank your big brother and your favorite uncle for helping out.” He kissed her on the forehead and then stood up, allowing her to run over to Peter and Rhodey. “Petey, Uncle Rhodey thank you so much. I love you 3,000.” She gives both of them enormous hugs. (Or at least as enormous as her little arms will allow) They both smile at the little girl in front of them and tell her that it was nothing. Even though they both knew that it meant everything to Tony especially. The adults (and Peter) begin to clean up the mess. Tony stops temporarily to call Morgan back over to him. 

“How about you help us clean up and then we can have a movie marathon until mommy comes home, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated. Keep in mind that I never promised to be good at writing. ♥︎


End file.
